the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Order of Seekers
"Amazing what you find when you leave the beaten path." The Order of Seekers is thoroughly dedicated to the search for Truth as well as the journey of getting there. Composed of a diverse lot of individuals, their shared power is the ability to bend the laws of physics in pursuit of their objective. Seekers can leap impossibly high distances by dampening gravity, land with tremendous force, slide across a concrete parking lot as it were coated with oil, and run straight up a vertical structure. Aspect of God: Seeker of Truth AKA: The Explorers. Seeker Degrees Facts: -Seekers feel the drive to search for the Truth, although Truth comes in many different forms. -Seekers are a driving force behind the Phoenician Brotherhood Chapter. -Because they are so active, Seekers tend to be in fit physical condition. -Seekers are naturally attracted to professions that require distant traveling, investigation and the thrill of discovery. Archaeologists, repo men, search & rescue, federal investigators, acquisition mercenaries, these are all jobs Seekers thrive in. -Acrobatics is popular among the Seekers, as is Parkour. -Seekers are particularly associated with youth and the young-at-heart. The younger generations tend to be the ones who challenge the established way of thinking. -Lady Fortune is said to favor the Order of Seekers. Many Adepts believe they may have been the originators of the phrase "fortune favors the bold," because if it's one thing the Seekers do have is boldness. You don't get very far in the treasure hunting business by being meek and timid. -The Seeker's need for the truth is more than a vocation, it is a psychological compunction, one which they desperately need. Once a Seeker sets out to find the truth, they simply cannot stop until they have it. Sense The Truth: Seekers have an innate intuitive ability to sense the truth whenever speaking with someone. When being lied to, Seekers can often sense it on an almost instinctual level. While it's not fail safe (if a person is hesitant or afraid of blowback, it may 'trigger' the response in Seekers) most Adepts of the Order have honed it to the point where they rely on it often. Cataphiles: Something which Seekers are naturally suited for is the exploration of urban decay - specifically lost or closed-off underground tunnels and other forgotten places. Whether it's spelunking underneath Manhattan or winding one's way through the Catacombs de Paris, Seekers are naturally adapted for such explorations. It should also come as no surprise that the Order of Seekers chooses to keep many of its best Chantries in such out-of-the-way and hard to reach localities. Penchant For Treasure Hunting: For many Seekers, treasure hunting is both a common pursuit as well as a regular source of income. But for many in the Order dedicated to the relentless pursuit of lost things, the line between passion and obsession is easily crossed. Many Seekers have spent their entire lives searching for the elusive next clue, the one that will unlock the puzzle and reveal the location of the much sought after treasure. Sometimes, the years of hard work pays off. Sadly, sometimes it doesn't. Navigators: Seekers of high Degree often report an unerring sense of True North, and even the lesser ones can often operate without a compass with great accuracy. Seekers in the past frequently worked in the field of navigation and the shipping lanes of the world's oceans have always been the home of the Order. It should be noted that this has created a timeless link between members of the Order of Seekers and the Order of Corsairs, who themselves are closely associated with the sea. While members of each Order haven't always seen eye to eye, the two clearly have a record of working together. This penchant for navigation has also landed them within the world's navies. While not considered a member of the Military Orders, the Seekers have often served as helmsmen and officers for the military. There is a long and proud naval tradition running within the Order. Factions: -Couriers = Couriers are specialist transporters who move people or items from location to location. They are normally Freelancers who are paid to perform such operations under duress (another word, they're transporting something of value that is being sought after by people willing to kill for it). -Thrill Seekers = As the name implies, these Seekers are daredevils, always on the lookout for the next big challenge (and accompanying thrill). -Treasure Hunters = These Seekers hunt down items of value, often items that have been lost for some time. Many of them have connections with the Order of Conquistadors. -Urban Explorers = Urban Explorers specialize in the exploration of lost or decaying urban areas. Abandoned buildings or underground structures are where you're most likely to find these Seekers. -Journeymen = Seekers are sought out by Infinity Lords to aid them as Companions. The Seekers natural talent for navigation and exploration make them perfect for such missions. References: Category:Adventure